


Loose Lips

by suckaknob



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunkenness, Eren's a little older, M/M, like 17 or 18, oh levi, poor eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckaknob/pseuds/suckaknob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corporal Levi forgets his stony exterior and sealed lips by the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Lips

“You know what you are?” Eren stared down at Corporal Levi, lips twitching with amusement as he tried to hold back laughter. “The real MVP.” Nodding his head, Eren tightened his hold around Corporal Levi’s waist, shuffling along the dank corridor that lead to the man’s bedroom. “Most valuable pooper,” the older man snorted to himself, breathy, awkward giggles escaping past his thin lips as he leaned all of his weight on Eren.

“Thank you, I’m honored you think of me that way,” sarcasm seeped from Eren’s tone and he grunted as Corporal Levi went limp, struggling to hold the hundred and fifty pound man. “Come on, Corporal, we’re almost to your bed, just a little further.”

Damn Hanji and Erwin for escaping the mess hall halfway through the celebration and leaving Corporal Levi in Eren’s care. It was bad enough Eren felt too awkward to get smashed in front of his superiors because he knew how loud and obnoxious he could get. And now he was spending his night lugging a grown ass man up to his room because no one else was sober enough and the man had decided to be out of character for the first time in forever and drink his weight in stale beer.

“Bed? Jaegar, are you trying to get me into _bed_?” Corporal Levi swiveled his head around and glanced up at the younger male, eyes bugging out of his head.

Exasperated, Eren sighed loudly and nodded, “Yes, Corporal. I’m bringing you to bed, like you asked.” Eren did not know what Corporal Levi was going on about, what did he think he was doing? Just ten minutes ago, Corporal Levi had commanded Eren to bring him up to his room because he needed to sleep.

“Why I never!” Corporal Levi pushed away from Eren and stumbled into the wall of the hallway, glaring over at Eren’s confused figure, “You dare try to bed me without asking my fathers for permission!?”

“What?” Eren stared at Corporal Levi like he had three heads.

Corporal Levi huffed and reached around to pat his butt, “If you want this, you’ll have to ask the people that made it.”

And in that moment, Eren Jaegar received a grim reminder.

Everyone was an idiot.

“Corporal Levi, no offense, but I’m not trying to have sex with you.” Eren raised his hands in an innocent gesture, inching towards Corporal Levi in hopes to hurry this along so he could get into his own bed and fall asleep; hopefully forgetting everything about this night. “And fathers? Like plural?”

Corporal Levi’s face scrunched up and he straightened up, albeit wobbly. “Oh, well than never mind. And yeah, Mr. Clean and Erwin are my one true fathers.” He placed his palms together and looked up at the ceiling in a reverent manner and Eren watched, speechless.

 When Corporal Levi seemed satisfied, he looked back over at Eren, “I can make it to my room without your help. Goodnight, Jaegar.” With that, Corporal Levi started towards his bedroom door at the end of the corridor, Eren watching after him with an astonished expression. For a few steps, Corporal Levi walked with steady steps… until he stumbled and he smacked a hand against the wall, steadying himself and looking over his shoulder at Eren with a strained, awkward pull of the lips.

As Corporal Levi continued on, Eren closed his eyes, arguing with himself, before hurrying to his superior and grabbing his arm, pulling it over his shoulder.

“What are you doing, Jaegar?”

Eren gritted his teeth, voice tense, “Just shut up, Corporal; let’s get you into bed.”

When Corporal Levi didn’t respond, Eren pushed them forward and they finally made it to Corporal’s bedroom. He opened the door and they shuffled through the doorway, Eren having to bump into the doorjamb so that Corporal Levi wouldn’t knock his lulling head on the wall. Finally they made it through the doorway and into the room and they hobbled towards Corporal’s bed, the man himself plopping down onto it after shoving his boots off.

“Well, I hope you sleep well, Corporal.” Eren turned to leave but a hand wrapped around his wrist stopped him and he turned to look at Corporal Levi with a confused expression.

“You know, you’re very pretty.”

Eren raised his eyebrows and took a small step back in shock, Corporal Levi’s hand still wrapped around his wrist, “W-What?”

“I’ve heard rumors of all the girls that want to get into your pants because you grace them with your pretty almond eyes and suddenly their panties are gone and their pussies are wet,” Corporal Levi leaned back onto his elbows, staring up at Eren with a calculating stare.

“E-Excuse me, Corporal? I don’t know what you’re talking about, no one looks at me like that.”

Corporal Levi snorted and rolled his head back, letting go of Eren’s wrist, “Jaegar, when are you going to open your eyes? If the person in front of you is one of those people that are captivated by your stupid eyes and your raging passion, than anyone can feel the same way.”

Eren’s lips parted as comprehension ran through him, eyes wide and breathing heavy as he rubbed his wrist, warmth blooming on his cheeks. He knew that it was the alcohol speaking, otherwise it would be a cold day in hell when Corporal Levi would be saying this sober.

Licking his lips, Eren shuffled his feet, voice light and a little breathy from shock and the newfound discovery, “Does that mean you’re not wearing any panties and your… pussy is wet?”

Lifting his head, Corporal Levi stared at Eren with disbelieving eyes, lips pulled up in a shocked grin as a huff of a laugh escaped him, “Well shit.” The older man sat up and crooked a finger, “Come here, shithead.”

Eren nervously looked from side to side before taking a step forward and stopping right in front of where Corporal Levi sat at the edge of the bed. A pale hand grabbed the front of Eren’s shirt and pulled him down to level with grey eyes, thin lips pulled up into a smirk, “You’re truly beautiful, Eren Jaegar,” he whispered and closed the distance between their lips. Eren’s eyes closed on instinct, melting into Corporal Levi’s ale-tasting lips and Eren hesitantly brought a hand up to hover awkwardly above Corporal’s head.

Pulling away, Corporal Levi lifted a hand up and wiped Eren’s bottom lip, seeming to imprint the feeling of Eren’s lips to memory. The older man’s lips pulled up at the corners and he released Eren’s shirt so he could scoot back onto the bed. Eren watched with curious eyes as Corporal Levi pulled the covers over himself, eyes closing as he rested back against the pillows.

“Well? Aren’t you going to,” Eren leaned forward, heartbeat thundering and blood racing through his veins, “Leave?” Disappointment crashed into Eren like a Titan had shat on him and he pulled away from the bed, cursing himself. It was stupid of him to think that the Corporal would invite him to sleep with him. Doubt surfaced, did Corporal Levi actually like him, or was that just the ale talking?

“Yes sir.” Turning to head towards the door, Eren chanced a glance behind him and noticed that Corporal Levi seemed to have already passed out. Eren took in the Corporal’s parted lips, soft huffs of breath escaping from between the narrow lips. Corporal Levi’s ever-present scowl was gone, the wrinkles from stress smoothed out and giving the older man a younger look.

Distantly, Eren wondered how old Corporal Levi really was, but he shrugged the question off and turned back around, realizing that he was staring like a creeper. Just as he was about to close the door, Eren heard the softest breath of his name being called from somewhere inside the bedroom. Cheeks blazing, Eren closed the door with a click, back hitting the wood as he tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling in wonder.

Corporal Levi just murmured his name in his sleep.

Placing his face in his hands, Eren squeezed his eyes closed as waves of something flowed throughout him, stomach curling with the need to latch onto the older man and hug the life out of him.

Who knew Corporal Levi could be so _cute_?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you though in the comments, they make me really happy :)
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://suckaknob.tumblr.com/)


End file.
